Perfect Night
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Matt and Jun's date...probably one of the few non-anti-Jun fics in FF.net


Perfect Night  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
Jun looked at herself in the mirror. She was smiling, while brushing her hair. 'I'm finally going out with Matt! This is going to be sooooo great!' She put the brush down, and took another look at herself again.   
  
For the date, she put her hair down, so reached just past her shoulders and curved out at the ends. She wore a white T-shirt with ¾ sleeves, and jeans. To top it off, she wore her favorite leather jacket that she only wears on special occasions. 'Oh, I hope Matt's gonna like what I'm wearing!' She took a couple more looks at the mirror, and finally ended up keeping what she wore.  
  
Heading down the stairs, she started to wait in the living room for her date. She looked at the clock, which showed 5:45. 'Hmm, with 15 minuets to spare.'  
  
  
******  
  
  
'Alright! 6:00! Matt should be here anytime soon!'  
  
  
******  
  
  
'Hmm, 6:15, something must be keeping him up.'  
  
  
******  
  
  
'6:30. Wow, it must be really important if Matt's this late.'  
  
  
******  
  
  
'Is my watch right? It's already 6:45 and Matt's still not here…'  
  
  
******  
  
  
Jun checked her watch again, 7:00. 'Matt couldn't have forgotten about out date. I just phoned him about an hour before our date was supposed to be.'  
  
"Honey! Your date's here!" Jun jumped from the couch and ran to the door. Sure enough, Matt was standing there.  
  
"Thanks, mom!" Jun said before walking out the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Stuff to do." Matt said, in an almost menacing tone. Jun looked up at him, bus shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey, you're here aren't you? I don't mind if you're late."  
  
They started to walk in silence, until Matt spoke up. "So, what was it you wanted to do, tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we could watch the final showing for that new movie!"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Matt and Jun sat in the theater quietly. 'Funny, Matt's hardly said anything tonight.' Jun thought. During the movie, Jun put her head on Matt's shoulder, hoping that he would wrap it around her. Instead, after putting her head down, Matt looked at her quizzically, and looked back at the screen without a second thought.   
  
Jun just kept her eyes on him for a few more seconds, but looked back at the screen. 'He looks as if he's angry about something. Did I do anything wrong?'   
  
Every once and awhile, Jun looked up at Matt. Every time, his face kept the same, expressionless. Jun couldn't figure this out. 'Why's he acting like this? I hope he's not mad at me. This is so not like him. Oh, I wanted this night to go so perfectly! I know I must've done something wrong to get him this upset…'   
  
Finally, Jun tried one last attempt to loosen up the tension she was feeling coming from Matt. Near the end of the movie, the two main characters expressed their love for each other, and started to kiss. Jun wrapped her arms around Matt's left, and smiled up at him. Matt's gaze shifted from the screen, to Jun.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jun felt her heart sink when he said that to her. She saw him shake it off and face the screen without even a second thought. Her gaze shifted also, right after Matt's. She then released her hold on him. Looking down at her lap, she clenched her jaw to stop the tears from forming from her eyes.  
  
  
******  
  
  
They walked from the theater in what Jun thought of as an awkward silence. Matt walked straight, head up-right, hands in his pockets; Jun just kept her head hanging down, both of her hands clasping her purse, which she held in front of her.  
  
'Why'd this night have to go like this? I've been waiting for this night for so long and now he's mad at me. God, it must've been something I've done. But what? I mean, he's not a bad person. I've seen him with other girls, and he's never treated any of them like this. Something must be wrong with me.' She started to slow her pace down, as she started to see Matt walk ahead of her.   
  
'I am such an idiot! I bet he never wanted to go on this stupid date in the first place! I have to be such a loser if I had to trick the guy of my dreams into going on a date with me. He must hate me so much. I shouldn't even be here with him.'  
  
Jun suddenly stopped, though Matt was still walking. "I'm sorry I brought you on this date, Matt. I know you don't want to be here, so I'll just leave now."  
  
She then turned around and started to brisk walk back to her house. Since she wasn't facing him, she let her emotions go and let the tears flow onto her cheeks. Hearing footsteps behind her, she started to quicken her pace, but the footsteps tried to catch up to her. Jun decided to run back, though a hand grabbed hers before she could run two steps.  
  
The person turned her around, making her head fall into his chest, keeping his hand to hera, and the other around her back. She slowly raised her head to see Matt again. His facial expression seemed to change; instead the vacant and impassive face she saw before, she saw a compassionate, caring face.   
  
"Look, I told you the date was off, didn't you hear?" Jun spat out, crying.  
  
"Jun, I'm…I'm sorry," Matt loosened his grip around her, as she stepped back from him. "I'm really sorry for tonight. I don't usually act like this. There's just some stuff going on in my life that's making it pretty chaotic."  
  
"Like this date?"  
  
"Jun, please listen to me." Matt took two steps forward, and took her hands in his. "I didn't plan on this date, but I got a lot of things happening in my life right now. There's just stuff I gotta take care of, um, at my brother's school. Then I have to take care of my brother every time he has to take care of it. Then there's my band. We're going through some tough time booking and scheduling gigs. Plus schoolwork is getting in the way. In other words, I have no personal life."  
  
"Then there's you're brother," and Matt let out a playful groan, making Jun laugh a little bit. "Sometimes he just gets on my nerves, and I just feel like giving him a good suplex." Jun laughed a bit more, thinking of watching Matt giving a suplex to her younger brother.   
  
"I guess I just thought I'd see some things in you that made me so annoyed at your brother." Matt then let out a small laugh. "But I doubt that you bite your own toenails, huh?" Jun then started laughing out loud, while wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"So, Jun, will you please continue out date with me?"   
  
She looked up at him, "Sure. Let's go!"  
  
Matt smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Great! If it's one thing I know, it's how to show a girl a good time." Jun then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Jun asked.  
  
"Didn't you say you wanted a good time tonight?" Jun nodded, with a big grin on her face. "Well, what better place than Kojima Land Amusement Park!"  
  
Jun's face suddenly lit up. "Ohmygosh! I haven't been here since I was, like, 12! I had some of the greatest memories at this place!" She then flung her arms around Matt, holding him in a tight hug.  
  
"Well then, let's go in!"  
  
  
******  
  
  
After a few rides, they started to walk around the park, talking. "Oh, Matt, look! It's the ferris wheel! I just love that ride! We have to go on it, pretty pretty please?" She said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Aw, how can I resist a face like that? C'mon." He took her hand, paid for their tickets, and they climbed into one of the seats.  
  
They sat, looking at the sky. Suddenly, fireworks appeared into the once calm sky, as Jun let out a gasp of astonishment. After watching the fireworks for a few seconds, she looked up at Matt. With the fireworks lighting up the sky in the background, coupled with his amazing face, which held a half-smile, made Jun smile to herself.  
  
She then rested her head against his shoulder, but remembered in the movie theater when she thought he got angry at her for it. Before she could lift her head back up, she felt his arm shift, as it went around her shoulders, comforting her.  
  
"Hey, I like your hair," Matt said, breaking the silence that was between them. "I see you put it down. You look really nice."  
  
Jun blushed, but thanks to the dark surroundings, he didn't notice. "Um, thanks. I did it just for out date."  
  
She then looked up back at his face, which was facing her now. While looking at him, Jun let a "wow" slip from her lips. She immediately looked at her lap, blushing from that unexpected remark.  
  
"Did I just hear you say wow?"  
  
"Yeah, um, it's just its been really great with you so far." She said, changing her position under his arm so she could get more comfortable. "It's just I'm doing what every girl that even looked at you has dreamed of. A perfect night. Having a great time. Feeling safe in your arms. Only, tonight's been better than anything I've ever dreamt about you."  
  
Matt just smiled, as the ride came to a stop. "So, do you want to go on any more rides?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, we've already been on each like 3 times!"  
  
"Okay, howabout we win us some prizes?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Matt led Jun to the stands, looking for something to win.   
  
"You wanna get this one?" Matt asked, pointing to a prize.  
  
"No, it's face looks weird."  
  
"That one looks nice."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not really into those types of stuff." After walking around for a few more minuets, Jun looked to the middle of the area, and found a large light purple teddy bear. "Matt! That one soo cute!" Jun said, running up to it.  
  
"Well then, let's get it." Matt went up to the ring-toss booth, and bought a dozen rings. Matt then handed some to Jun. "Wanna try?"  
  
"I'll try, but I'll tell you now that I've never won anything at any of these games." Jun said, and reluctantly threw a couple rings, trying to get them to hoop around a bottle. After all of the rings were used, Jun threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, I suck!"   
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll try and win it." Mat bought another dozen, and started throwing the rings. Finally, on his eleventh, Matt was able to get one of the rings to hoop around a bottle.  
  
"Congratulations, here's your prize," the guy behind the counter said, handing Matt the giant stuffed bear.  
  
"Here you go, Jun." Matt said, handing over the bear.  
  
"Thanks, Matt." From the tone of her voice, Matt knew that Jun didn't feel to happy because she wasn't able to win a prize herself.  
  
Then Matt looked at another booth. "C'mon, Jun!" Matt took Jun to the booth. It was the game where you had to use a mallet to pound a rubber from a catapult-type thing, and into a rotating lily pad.   
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Look, that game back there was pretty hard. I just got that prize from sheer luck. This one was me and TK's favorite back when we used to come here. So give it a shot."  
  
Matt then paid for a rubber frog, as he put it on the catapult. Jun looked at the catapult, then at the rotating lily pads. She then pounded the catapult trigger with all her might, but the frog overshot and landed behind the lily pad.  
  
"I told you, Matt. I can't do this!" Matt just got another frog, and put it on the catapult.  
  
"Jun, you can do this. Just know your strength and time your hit." Jun looked up at him. 'He must think I'm such a baby for whining like this', she thought. "I believe in you." Her spirits suddenly soared when he said that. 'I gotta do this!'  
  
Jun brought mallet back, and hit the trigger again. The frog soared into the air, and onto the edge of one of the lily pads.  
  
"I did it! I won! I won!" She jumped into Matt's arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Good job, Jun!"  
  
"Here's your prize, ma'am." Jun gratefully accepted the little blue and white wolf she just won, and hugged it.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Matt, I just wanted to tell you that I had a wonderful night so far," Jun said. They were walking from the park, and eating some cotton candy that Matt bought.  
  
"It been a great night for me too," Matt replied, then taking a piece of cotton candy that Jun was holding. Suddenly, a light shower came from overhead, which caught the both of them off-guard.  
  
"Oh no! It's raining!" Jun then felt Matt's arm wrap around her shoulder, and bring her under his jacket, as he held it above their heads to keep the rain from getting them wet.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if we can make it to my house if this rain keeps up," Jus said.  
  
"My complex is only a few blocks from here. You can call your dad from my apartment." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks, Matt!" Jun exclaimed. 'He invited me to his apartment! I get to see where he lives! I'm going to the place where most girls have never gone before!'  
  
They ran to Matt's building, and got there in a couple of minuets. The weather outside still didn't get any better, and Matt lead Jun to his apartment.  
  
"Here it is, my humble abode," Matt said, opening the door. Jun stepped in, and looked around the small apartment. 'It's so humble, it's almost cute!' "Hey, dad."  
  
Jun faced the living room, to see Mr. Ishida watching TV while eating some take-out. "Hello, Mr. Ishida."  
  
"Dad, this is my date, Jun Motomiya," Matt said, as his dad shook her hand.  
  
"Oh, you were the one who called before, reminding Matt about your date, right?" Jun just nodded.  
  
"She needs to use the phone to call her parents, 'cause the weather's not really that good outside," Matt said.  
  
"Are you sure that's why you brought her here?" Mr. Ishida said, nudging Matt's side. Jun and Matt then started to blush uncontrollably. "I'm just kidding, son. The phone's over by the corner," he said to Jun.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, can I speak to dad?…Dad, can you pick me up at Matt's?…Thanks, bye dad."   
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jun," Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Thanks for letting me use your phone, Mr. Ishida," Jun replied. "I guess I should be going now. Good bye!" Jun then headed to the door, which Matt opened for her. "Where are you going?" She asked, noticing him close the door behind him, following her.  
  
"I'm not about to let you wait by yourself down there," Matt said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Matt."  
  
Once downstairs, Jun turned to Matt. "Matt, thanks for the wonderful night. It's been the best of my life. I had a really great time," she felt a tear come to her eyes, "and I just don't want it to end."  
  
"I had a great time, too. It's not actually what I expected…it was better." Matt then held her in a tight hug. Jun kept her head against his chest, and hugged him back.  
  
"I've waited for this night ever since I saw, oh, since the first day of school. And I only got the courage to talk with you about a month after that. And now everything's coming to an end. I'm really going to miss this perfect night."   
  
Jun then felt Matt's hand graze her cheek, which tilted her head up. She stared into his lapis lazuli eyes, and became engulfed in their beauty. She then felt herself draw her body closer to his, lifting her body, so she can get a closer look. But the closer she got, the more her eyes closed, until her eyes were fully closed and she felt his warm lips touch hers. She felt the sweet tender kiss, and reveled in it, until he lifted his head from hers.   
  
"How's that to end a perfect night?" He asked, while she kept her eyes closed, as if her was still kissing her.  
  
"It was great…" she said in a whisper, her eyes still closed, her lips making a smile.  
  
"Hey, you're dad's here." Matt said, unwrapping his arms around Jun.  
  
"Wha…? Oh, okay." Jun said, straightening herself out. She took her prizes that she won from the ground, and walked outside to her dad who was waiting in the car.  
  
"Bye, Matt! I had a really great time tonight!" Jun yelled before getting in the car. She just saw Matt wave back, smiling. She got in the car, and put the large teddy bear in the back. Letting out a large sigh, she hugged the little wolf that she won tightly, to remember the perfect night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
